The Queens
by missmiam01
Summary: For the Queens everything looks perfect on the outside, but nothing that's perfect on the outside is the same on the inside
1. The Monarchy

"I have had it up to here with you, Oliver." Robert tells his eldest son. Oliver rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"There is only so much I can do for you. I can't keep making the mistakes go away. It's time to grow up. You're 17 not 7. Act like it." Robert continues to lecture.

In the next room the 15 year old twins, Barry and Kara are listening.

"Oh he's in for it." Barry says matter-of-factly.

"Well, he was caught with his pants down in the science room." Kara states.

"Totally in for it. Ollie is in Trouble!" Barry sing songs.

"Shut it!" Oliver says as he storms in the kitchen and up the stairs.

Robert walks into his study and sees his wife.

"How did you handle this one?" Moira questions.

"He is on restriction he is only to go to school and come home. He can't see any of his friends, he will be driven to and from school with Kara and Barry." Robert states.

"What gave him this bright idea to have sex with his girlfriend in the science room?" Moira asks no one in particular.

"I'm just shocked that Felicity went along with it. She's a very sweet girl." Robert sighs.

Oliver and Felicity have been friends since kindergarten along with Tommy Merlyn and Sara Lance. Everyone knew sooner or later they were to get together. When they did it wasn't much of a shock. Felicity kept Oliver grounded, but that didn't mean he never got in trouble.

Robert was in the middle of thought when he heard a knock. He saw his eldest daughter.

"I know that this isn't this isn't the best time, but mom and dad, Caitlin and Iris invited me to a sleepover, and I know that it is a school night, but you know that Caitlin is like Queen of responsibility, plus we have a big geometry test we have to study for. Pleeeeeeease. Pleeeeeeease. I will totally be home at 3:30 tomorrow. So can I go?" Kara begs. Moira knows she can't punish all her kids for her eldest child's screw ups.

"You can go." Moira tells Kara. Kara squeals and hugs her parents.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Kara quickly runs out.

Barry walks into Oliver's room, and he quickly wishes he hadn't.

"Don't you fucking knock?" Oliver asks angrily.

"Calm down." Felicity admonishes.

"Umm… I can go." Barry awkwardly shuffles on his feet.

"No, stay. I'm gonna go. Bar, can you hand me my shirt?" Felicity smiles at the boy 2 years her junior. He quickly finds her shirt and she buttons it up.

"Bye. Love you." Oliver states. Felicity smiles and quickly kisses him.

"Love you too. Bye Bar." Felicity quickly walks toward the window. She climbs down the ladder.

"Don't tell mom and dad." Is the first thing Oliver says.

"I won't, but I do have a question for you. Completely hypothetical. I mean it can be, but the situation is-" Barry gets cut off.

"Ask the question." Oliver states.

"Okay, so hypothetically speaking, there is this girl, and this boy has a crush on her, but she's the boy's sister's best friend, but they have a little in common, plus they were each other's first kiss and she wants to date, but doesn't want to hurt said sister, so she kind of ignores the guy. How does he go about it?"

"So is it Iris or Caitlin?" Oliver sees through Barry's bullshit.

"It's Caitlin." Barry admits.

"Barry wants to have babies with Caitlin. Tall babies that like science." Oliver teases. Barry looks at him frustrated.

"Well if you're going to joke, I'm leaving." Barry quickly gets up.

"No. No. No. You really want the screw up's advice?" Oliver questions.

"Well, yeah. You have a stable relationship, and you're in love." Barry tells his older brother.

"Go for it, if that doesn't work out you've always got that Patty girl who has liked you since forever."

"I want Caitlin. I want someone to be the Felicity to my Oliver." Barry says.

"Well, you'll get there eventually. It took Felicity and I 10 years to get it together. You're already halfway there."

Caitlin met Iris and Kara when she moved from Central City 5 years ago.

"Thanks for the advice bro." Barry states.

"I got your back, but please don't tell dad or mom about what you saw here. We were just supposed to talk, but whatever. Just keep your mouth shut." Oliver commands.

"I got your back." Barry smiles.

"OLLIE, BARRY, KAR KAR!" Thea, the youngest Queen, yells. She just got back from the play date at Roy Smoak's house.

"We're in Ollie's room." Barry replies. Thea comes barreling in.

"GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" Oliver questions.

"I GOT A 100 ON MY SPELLING TEST! I HAVE TO CALL KAR KAR! MOMMY SAID SHE ISN'T HERE!"

"YAY!" Barry smiles.

Oliver picks her up and swings her around.

"Queen Thea, all hail Queen Thea." Oliver chants. Barry joins in. This quickly causes Thea to laugh.

"It's Thea Queen. Not Queen Thea." Thea cracks up.

"Okay Speedy." Oliver states.

"Roy gave me a kiss on the cheek. He got 1 wrong." Thea giggles as she leaves.

"Our little sister has a better love life than me." Barry says out loud shocked as hell as he leaves Oliver's room.

Kara is sitting on Caitlin's bed studying.

"Okay, so guess what?" Caitlin says.

"What?"

"So you know how Tommy Merlyn totally has a thing for Sara?" Caitlin says.

"Yeah."

"So he like asked Iris to prom." Caitlin squeals.

"Doesn't she have a thing for Eddie."

"Yeah, but Sara is going with Leonard. I guess." Caitlin gossips.

"Did You hear about Felicity and Oliver?" Kara asks.

"The whole school has heard. Your brother and Felicity did the nasty in the science room." Caitlin says.

"Yeah, dad like ripped him a new one." Kara states.

"Speaking of a new one, how've your "tutor" sessions with Winn going?" Caitlin knows all they do is kiss during those "tutoring" sessions.

"He's definitely passing kissology 101." Kara laughs.

"Oooo…"

"What about you Miss Snow?"

"What about me?"

"How's Rooonieeee?" Kara teases.

"We aren't dating. He's really not that into me." Caitlin says.

"So then any other guys on your radar?" Kara questions.

"Not really at the moment." Caitlin says.

They drop the subject and continue their studying.

The Queen mansion is quiet, everyone has gone to bed. Except Barry, there is a lot weighing on his heart and mind, so without thinking he picks up the phone and he texts someone.

Barry Allen; I have a question, do you want to maybe go on a date with me?

It takes a while before he gets like an actual answer.

All his screen says is "sure. can't wait."

Barry Allen is going on a date with Patty Spivot and he can't wait. If Caitlin is going to treat him so insignificantly, then he is going on his first date with Patty Spivot, someone who he has way more in common with.


	2. Can't Get Off The Train

Barry walked into school with every intention to avoid Caitlin. He know he told her that he would meet her, but he can't. Something just tells him that it'd be wrong. To Patty and to his sister. He cares for Caitlin, but he knows that if he meets her his feelings for her would cloud his judgement and he'd do something he would most definitely regret.

"BARRY!" A voice yells.

He turns around to see his best friend Cisco Ramon.

"Oh hey buddy." Barry replies. Barry has known Cisco since like ever. He's like the Screech to Barry's Zack.

"So I heard from a little birdy, who isn't so little and her name is Patty Spivot, that you're taking Patty Spivot on a date. So when were you gonna tell me? Were you gonna wait until you have gotten married, and told me I was your best man?" Cisco questions.

"No, it was a quick snap decision. I took Oliver's advice and just went for it." Barry shrugs.

"No, don't you dare shrug at me. What happened to the Caitlin thing?"

"Well, I don't know, but she texted me last night to meet her before school, but I never did. I want to date Caitlin. I've always wanted to date Caitlin, but I was never the issue. It was always her." Barry states.

"So what if Caitlin suddenly wanted to date you?"

"Not happening." Barry says trying to convince himself more than Caitlin.

Meanwhile, Tommy is walking with Oliver talking about the events that transpired the day before.

"Did your dad completely rip you a new one? And what happened exactly? I heard that you were going down on her and Mr. Wilson walked in. Then I heard that you two were full on going at it and Mr. Fei walked in. So what happened?" Tommy questions.

"Long story short, I wanted some Felicity and she wanted some Oliver and we decided that we could bang out the frustration." Oliver states.

"Who knew Smoaky was so Dirty?" Tommy wonders.

"Well, that's for my boyfriend to know and for him only." Felicity says as her and Sara walk toward the boys.

"Well, and me too. Lissy and I get a little frisky on the weekends right?" Sara bumps her hips with Felicity who just nods.

"What I wouldn't do to be a fly on that wall." Tommy licks his lips.

"We can show you a little something something right now." Sara smirks at Tommy.

"Okay, before I have to do something that will get me in even more trouble than I already am in, let us ask Tommy a question. Did you really ask Iris West to prom?" Felicity questions

"Yeah, but she can't come so I'm going with McKenna. We had fun once. We can do it again." Tommy states.

"Okay, well we don't need to hear about your sexcapades. Let's go Felicity." Sara pulls her best friend away.

"Bye babe. Meet me at lunch, you too Merlyn." Felicity yells.

"She's so jealous." Tommy smirks.

"Remember how she didn't speak to you for like a month after she saw that you fucked Felicity. I don't understand the game you guys play." Oliver shakes his head.

"Okay, I'm starting to believe you still aren't over the fact that I deflowered Liss before you did. We were 14 and we were a little high for the first time. She didn't like seeing you with Helena and Sara was with Leonard. So we decided to bang out our frustrations. It happened. Move on."

The whole Tommy and Felicity caused a major issue in their group. Oliver and Sara were peeved at them, and that also set the stage for Oliver to finally tell Felicity he loved her.

The fearsome foursome are probably the best friends in Starling City history. They've been friends for a long time. 10+ years to be exact. Sure they get in trouble, but they also know loyalty better than anyone.

"Whatever… I'll see you at lunch asshole." Oliver states.

"Wouldn't miss it." Tommy smirks and they part ways.

It was lunch time and Caitlin still hasn't seen Barry. She finally saw him at lunch and she thinks they need to talk. They need to talk about the fact that he thinks it's okay to go on a date with Patty Spivot.

She finally spots him and she drags him into the nearest janitor's closet.

"What the hell?" Barry questions.

"You can't go around kissing me one minute, and walking around asking Patty on the date next."

"So you heard?" Barry feels bad.

"Yeah, Patty isn't exactly upset and keeping it on the down low. All I wanna know is why?"

"You aren't exactly hopping to be my girlfriend. So I am gonna move on." Barry states.

"You're an ass. And here I was willing to give you a chance, but then you completely make an ass out of me. Again." Caitlin states.

"Caitlin, I made an ass out of you? Really? I've been in love with you since we were in the 6th grade, and everyone knows, but you play kissy face with Ronnie and expect me to just be okay."

"Ronnie and I aren't like that. You asinine jackass." Caitlin states.

"I personally can't be on the Caitlin Snow train anymore. We kiss all the time and then you tell me we can't date. Goodbye." Barry goes to leave and Caitlin pulls him back and into a kiss. He quickly kisses her back.

"Stay on the train. You're the only passenger that matters." Caitlin looks Barry in the eye.

"Okay." And just like that Barry is back on Caitlin's train.

"I really do care. Just give me a chance. I'll see you after your date with Patty." Caitlin winks and sways her hips as she is walking out.

What has Barry gotten himself into?

•••••••••

ALSO,

Saved by the Bell, arrow AU?

Boy Meets World, Arrow AU

Next chapter is more Kara centric and her family finds out about her little relationship with Winn. Let's just say, there are reactions.


	3. Secrets come out

Kara never really did anything wrong, so to be sneaking around with Winn, was kind of exhilarating for her.

Right now they were in the library kissing every once in awhile.

"I really like kissing you, but the lunch bell is about to ring and you have to meet your friends." Winn states as he breaks the kiss from Kara.

"Yeah, you're right, but we're still on for tonight right?" Kara asks.

"Definitely. I'll see you at the Queen mansion." Winn kisses her cheek, and then he leaves. Kara giggles and then leaves herself.

"Hey. How was your tutoring? and I use the term tutoring lightly. I mean, he's like an amazing European History student, and so are you." Iris comments.

"Well… Tutoring implies I'm learning something new, and I'm learning how to continue to kiss." Kara blushes as she says this.

"Well, someone is quite the bad girl." Iris bumps her hip with Kara's.

"Who's a bad girl?" Barry questions as he falls into step with the two girls.

"No one. I mean why are you questioning things that don't….. nonetheless none of your business." Kara states.

"Okay, well you're weird and I have to go eat lunch with our friends." Barry states. Then quickly walks away from the two girls.

"Well, let's go sit with our friends. And your lip gloss is a bit smudged." Iris comments.

"Thanks." Kara grabs lip gloss out of her bag and applies if to her lips. They walk out to their table. They see Caitlin, Barry, and Patty.

"Why is Patty is sitting at our table?" Kara questions.

"Barry asked her out." Iris explains.

"When?"

"Last night."

"Wow." Kara always thought her brother was hung up on Caitlin.

"Yeah." Iris agrees.

"Hey." Kara states as she and Iris approach the table.

"Love the shoes Kara." Caitlin states.

"Well… They are yours." Kara states.

"Yeah I know." Caitlin teases.

"Hi!" Patty smiles as she waved at the table's newcomers.

"So I heard from a little birdy that someone got asked out by my twin." Kara states. Caitlin visibly tenses at Kara's blatant statement.

"Yeah, I am ready. Tonight right?" Patty asks.

"Can't do tonight, Cisco and I have a thing that has to get done. What about Tuesday…?" Barry asks. It was obvious that everyone was confused considering it was Friday.

"Ummm… Okay." Patty smiles.

"Well, I have to go to the place that umm… Yeah." Barry states awkwardly. He quickly walks away from the group.

"Wow…" Iris comments.

Caitlin pulls a tight lipped smile, trying not to smile.

"Did he just…?" Patty asks visibly upset.

"Obviously. Why would he do that?" Caitlin asks, already knowing the answer. She felt a little bad for the girl. She really knows what it's like to be dumped. Well, not dumped.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Kara stands up and goes in search of her twin.

"Hey Kara." Someone says from behind her, she quickly turns around and sees Lena Luthor.

"What do you want Lena?" Kara asks snidely.

"I just wanted to ask you, how your tutoring sessions with Winn are going?"

"Is there a problem here?" Felicity asks as she and Oliver walk up to the two girls.

"No, I was just asking Kara how her little 'tutoring' sessions are going."

"They're going well." Kara states with gritted teeth.

"So I've seen. Your kissing skills seem to be good, from what I've seen." Lena remarks.

"What is she talking about?" Oliver asks his little sister.

"I don't even know." Kara laughs nervously.

"Oh really, then what's this?" Lena pulls out her phone and shows the picture to Oliver and Felicity.

"Where is that little punk?" Oliver questions as he walks away from the girls.

"No, Ollie don't!" Kara chases after her older brother.

"No, I won't stop. I don't need that little asshole thinking he can take advantage of my little sister." Oliver continues walking.

"He's not taking advantage of me!" Kara yells.

"Then what the hell are you doing?!" Oliver growls at her.

"I'm being your little sister. Having sex on school grounds isn't that what the Queens are known for?"

"So now you aren't a virgin?" Oliver asks, and everyone looks at him.

"So what if I'm not?"

"Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were." Oliver promptly walks off.

"Kara…" Felicity goes to comfort her, and she shrugs her off. She quickly runs away.

 **So there is Oliver's reaction!**

 **What else do you think is gonna happen?**

 **How do y'all feel atm?**

 **Sorry for the long update wait. Next will be Caught Up... Promise.**

 **Remember to read and review, comment and such. NOTHING MEAN PLEASE!**


End file.
